


one thing right

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "He’d taken her silence to mean she was utterly horrified, and she’d had to spend the next two hours comforting him, kissing her way down his temple, the bridge of his nose, behind his ears, and on the soft underside of his chin, to calm him down enough to explain that no, she wasn’t leaving him. No, he wasn’t a freak.Yes, she was so very, very curious about it."





	one thing right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApolloisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloisBurning/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAREN. I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS  
> AND THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR READING BECAUSE whoooo boy. this was a choice.

When Kylo had first admitted to her about his . . . condition, she’d been unable to do anything but stare, her mind trying to wrap around his admonition. About the realities of the truth he was sharing with her, and just what it meant for the pseudo-strange-relation-thing they had going on between them. He’d taken her silence to mean she was utterly horrified, and she’d had to spend the next two hours comforting him, kissing her way down his temple, the bridge of his nose, behind his ears, and on the soft underside of his chin, to calm him down enough to explain that  _ no _ , she wasn’t leaving him.  _ No _ , he wasn’t a freak. 

_ Yes _ , she was so very, very curious about it. 

It took time for Kylo to come around to the idea of letting her even  _ see  _ him naked, let alone allowing her to clamber up beside him on the bed they’d been sharing, and let her strip him down. Rey never let an opportunity pass by to put her hands on him, relishing the contact they shared, the not-so-subtle shift of the world as it aligned perfectly for them any time they touched. More than that, the look of awed wonder, of genuine shock that anyone would want to touch him every time she so much as dragged her fingers across his forearm, would never get old to her. She lived for it. 

He pointedly looked away from her, now, as she slid his belt free from the loops of his trousers, and let it fall to the ground with a heavy, metallic thud she tried hard not to focus on. She dragged her hands down his leather-clad thighs, doing her best to soothe him with her touch alone before she eased her fingertips past the top of his pants and undid the button and zipper keeping them to carefully put together. Already, she could see the outline of him straining against the fabric, but she kept her hands to herself so as not to get too ahead of them. The last thing she could stand, she thought as she kissed her way across his already exposed abdomen, was to frighten him away now. 

“Feels good,” Kylo hummed as he dipped his head backwards, shivering when Rey dragged her teeth against the sliver of exposed skin just over the hem of his pants. “Real good.” 

He wasn’t looking at her, she could feel his determination more than anything, and smiled in spite of herself as she watched his hands fist at his sides when she started to slip his pants down. “Yeah? You know I love putting my mouth on you, Kylo. Just about as much as you like putting yours on me.” 

They’d not left their bedroom for at least a day and a half once she’d discovered just how amazing he was at using his lips and tongue on her slit. 

That coaxed a half laugh from him, one that made his whole body shake, and brought Rey to drag her teeth against the soft skin just under his naval. Again, he shuddered, tilting his hips upwards to let her pull his pants all the way down, staring at the outline of him as he pressed hard against his undergarments. He was thick, and the front of his briefs were already soaked with precome enough to make her mouth water. Oh, yes. She dragged her fingers back up against his thighs, soothing them with gentle rubs of her thumb over the exposed skin to try and calm the trembling that’d started. He’d always been hungry for her touch, ever since they’d started, but no one had ever touched him like this. He’d told her that he’d never let anyone but himself. 

She would be the first. As if the thought of getting him naked and in her bed wasn’t dizzying enough. 

Taking care to move slowly, Rey slid the blunt edges of her nails up his abdomen, removing his shirt in the process and catching his gaze when he looked up and at her. She kept her expression soft, though she was certain he could see the hunger in her eyes at the sensation of him pressing right up against where she needed him. She was soaked, that much was certain, and with a slow, deliberate swivel of her hips, she ground down against him. He gasped, adam’s apple bobbing, cheeks burning bright red with a flush that decorated his throat and pecs. She leaned in, rising up and onto her knees in order to shimmy out of her pants, as her mouth descended on his left nipple, sucking until it pebbled under her tongue and between her lips. 

“Rey,” he gasped, and she felt his cock throb against her thigh, having shifted enough to peek out from the top of his briefs. She pulled away and looked down as she managed to wiggle her way out of her pants, catching sight of the two red, leaking cock heads practically staring back up at her. 

Fuck, she wanted them inside of her so badly she throbbed. Tossing her pants to the side, she slid her way down his body and gently maneuvered his briefs down as well. Now he was focused wholly on her, very carefully watching her face for any sign of disgust or distaste as his cocks, two of them, bobbed up, newly freed. They connected at the base, the top curling closer to his abdomen while the bottom was a little more straight, both thick as her damn wrist. She couldn’t stop watching, amazed and unable to think properly as she reached out to stroke the top, then the bottom, relishing in the quick, amazed gasps that Kylo kept taking. 

“Has anyone else ever touched you?” she asked, even though she knew the answer was no. He’d told her as much, yet something inside of her needed to hear it again. Needed to hear she was first, that she was the only one this gorgeous, complicated, amazing man ever trusted enough to see him this vulnerable. When she looked up at him, she was caught by just how intensely he was watching her hand slide up and down his top cock, the way that her wrist twisted. 

“No. No, just you, Rey.” 

She groaned, switching her grip to the lower as she continued to work him along. That was what she'd wanted to hear, though the thought of him craving attention and affection, and being too afraid to either look or ask for it, made her chest ache. She leaned over to bite under his left pec, smiling when his back arched so sweetly for her. “I'm gonna take such good care of you, Kylo. I promise.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked, mouth swollen from where his bottom lip had been bitten to high heaven. “You already do.” 

Again, that strange ache filled her chest and she hid her shy smile by kissing his chest again, turning her attention to his leaking cocks as they pressed up against the curve of her backside. She hadn’t told him, but she’d been working on loosening up, fingering her ass open until the burn and stretch felt good, and rather than an impossible task to see through. She’d wanted to surprise him, though now she realized she really ought to have used more than just a couple fingers at a time. He was thicker than anything she’d ever taken up her ass before, and while the idea made her toes curl, with it came a strange sort of trepidation. 

She could do this. She  _ wanted  _ this about as badly as he did. Summoning a bottle of slick from the bedside counter, one she’d kept hidden until this moment, she let it pool on her fingers before she eased her newly wet hands over his members. Again, Kylo’s moans were music to her ears, and she couldn’t get enough of the way he kept craning his neck, as though unable to believe that this were actually happening. 

“Why don’t you prop a pillow up?” she purred, slinging one leg over his other hip, sliding her cunt against his cock. “You’re going to want to watch this.”

That got his attention. Poised above him, she slid her right hand behind her, finding that soft ring of muscle and slipping a finger in to start, slicking herself up as much as she dared, while her left gripped him by the very base of his cock, and slid herself down the back cock. Oh,  _ hell  _ that felt so amazing. Lips parting, she struggled to breathe as she let herself be slowly impaled on his length, hips pressing forward as her body worked to take all of him inside of her. His front cock twitched, leaking all the more, as Kylo choked on his moan, his eyes fluttering back into his head. It was with a great amount of pride in both herself, and him for not blowing so soon, that she managed to sink all the way to the base, her left hand working to fit itself around the base of his front cock. It slid perfectly against her clit when she rocked her hips just so, and combined with the two fingers slowly working her ass open, it was the strangest, best sort of euphoria that she’d ever felt. 

“Ohhh, Kylo. You feel so perfect inside of me.” She’d never experienced anything like this before, never wanted to with anyone else. How could anyone else compare to him when he was practically made for her? With a whine, she tried to push that thought through the bond to him, allowing herself to breathe in the sensation that he was going through for the very first time. Her sweet lover, his whole body covered in a deep blush as his hands struggled to grip the bed sheets beside them. 

“Fu--oh. Rey.  _ Rey _ .” His words were spoken with a reverence she’d never heard before but always wanted, and it was enough to practically make her come on the spot. His deep voice had always been something that affected her in this way, and it was with a wide grin that she moved her hips to take him in as deep as she could. 

“Put your hands on my hips, love,” she begged, eyes hooded and thighs burning with the strain of lifting herself up, then back down onto him. She worked her fingers inside of her ass to the knuckle, back arched, and it was with some surprise that she felt Kylo sitting up so that he could wrap his lips around her right nipple, tongue flicking the bud much the way that she had before.  _ Force _ , he was so good to her. Rey whimpered as his hands found her hips, grinding her down onto him as far as they could physically go, before he lifted her up, then slid her back down. It was as though he had a direct link into what it was her mind wanted, enough so that when she removed her hand from behind her, ass gaping and desperate to be filled again, that he knew to pull her up and off of him entirely. She squealed, unable to stop herself, and stared  at him as she worked to position herself better. 

He was breathing hard, eyes glassy and brows furrowed as he stared beatifically at her. “You’re sure?” he asked in a voice like silk, his need to please her rolling over the pair of them just as softly. 

She nodded, her own throat scratchy. “Please. I want all of you. Always.” 

It seemed she’d get it. She lifted herself up on shaking legs, and stared down at both cocks just beneath her. She could do this. Shifting herself to take the back cock in her hand, she slid it against the entrance of her ass, lining herself up and watching as he took his other cock in hand to press it right against her cunt. This was it, this was what she'd been working towards, and it is was with a wide grin she slid herself down slowly, impaling herself on both of his cocks at once. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Her thighs trembled on either side of him and her lungs refused to inflate until she’d seated herself wholly atop of him, filled to the very brim with heat and pleasure and sensation. Her every cell felt as though it was being ripped into pieces, the air shimmering around her as she heard colors and saw sound as Kylo’s moan ripped through the air. When her legs gave out from underneath her, seating her on the last scant centimeters of his cocks, she keened and shuddered with her unexpected orgasm. Kylo’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her tight in his embrace as Rey wriggled atop of him, body struggling to come to grips with what was happening. 

“Oh force, Rey.  _ Reyreyrey _ , I love you so much.” 

She’d heard him say it before, but never like that, never with enough reverence to make her cheeks burn and her heart threaten to claw its way out of her throat, wishing to present itself to Kylo like a bitch in heat. Choking on her own response, she leaned in to kiss him hard, following him backwards as he leaned against the bed and rolled them over, pulling out, then driving back into her as she clawed at his back. He seemed to pick up on the basics, on the simple push and pull of his cock within her, on the way sensation dragged its way through her body. He whispered to her how perfect she felt, how tight, and warm, how she was everything he’d ever wanted, and she could’ve cried with how perfectly he was made for her. She locked her legs around his hips, taking him in as deep as she could, and when he came his whole body trembled with the effort as he spurted inside of her, painting her insides until his spend leaked onto the bed from both her cunt and ass. She reached a hand down, but he beat her to it, already pressing two fingers against her clit and circling them quickly enough to make her howl his name. 

As she came again, she bit the juncture of his throat and shoulder hard enough to taste the salty sweat of his skin mix with blood, and he groaned as his cocks twitched within her, spurting again in response to the pleasure he found in the pain. 

She was just kind enough to dig her nails into his back to give it to him again, refusing to ever let go. 


End file.
